Posse:The Forgiven
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We're a bunch of friends together that like to hangout, have fun, and if we have to fight some other posse that is messing with us then we are skilled enought to fight them. We also don't accept just anyone onto our group. we have an innitiation to get into our group/ posse. we help people that have been excluded from other posses. and we give second chances to those who deserve them. Over the past year and a half a lot has gone down. Group members have betrayed one another and our former leader Andog33 has left. I, Tizi808, feel that it has been my duty to reunite the gang back together. I have spend months thinking about this dicision and I think i am making it right. Ive always have wanted the best for the gang and all of the members inside of it. I care about everyone of them. They are my friends and team mates and we all work hard and try our best. I have made myself leader. with no second in command because when i was second in command when andog was leading i would put in my best opinion and others thought that i was the leader. I dont want members to feel confused about it any longer. We will be the best gang we can and over come any obstical the game throws at us, even when our former leaders has left us. Any questions please message PSN : Tizi808 Joining the posse You have to be good. that includes, shooting, and riding. we also have a trial period on where we look at your skills for about a week or two. we'll evaluate on where we think you are at, and this will include on the information we will give you. we might have you do a 1v1 with any posse member, get a public bounty, make you fight with other posses, and mini wars. you will be in the lowest rank and move up as you go. it is very important that you have a mic. And from the start we need you to be honest with us about yourself because we are have of finding out the truth through are intelligence. WE DON'T ACCEPT GLITCHERS OR HACKERS. Rival Gangs * Enemy Gang 1 Rootlessboi * Enemy Gang 2 AdogX * Enemy Gang 3 Ghost_Rider_T2K ( RANDY ORTON) also followed by 7 other accounts * Enemy Gang 4 THM (The Triggerbappy Mob) * Enemy Gang 5 The_most_hated Allies Gangs * Allie Gang 1 THE IRISH MOB Leaders * Leader 1 Tizi808 * High Ranked Officer 1 EGUREL Other members * Member 1 Count_sackula2k * Member 2 THIS SPOT IS ALWAYS OPEN FOR THE ONE WHO LEFT US ALL TO NEVER RETURN (ANDOG33) GOD BLESS * Member 3 bretzky1 * Member 5 hunter112233 * Member 6 Vitnos * Member 7 A12902 * Member 8 FALLEN216 * Member 9 sb12kid * Member 10 THEBUZZARDMAN * Member 11 randomrhys * Member 12 two_bellies * Member 13 heathypants * Member 14 tunafish_98 * Member 15 PRIMU111 * Member 16 AppexAssassin007 * Member 17 Adam-of-94 * Member 18 Kubas827 * Member 19 Vistamar * Member 20 FFmAn888 * Member 21 FengaPappit * Member 22 I___Ig0mLI___I * Member 23 smithbros1994 * Member 24 TJrooney38 * Member 25 radeator Category:Posses }}